


Flames of peace

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Memories, Reunion, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair 2020]Theme chosen : Times of peacePairing chosen : Phoenix Ikki / Black Swan
Relationships: Black Swan/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	Flames of peace

**Author's Note:**

> 7th day! Sorry for the delay! Here is more tenderness and fluff!  
> Have a good reading!

Ikki’s flames could kill any Saint on Earth. But now, the time of war was over. Peace was ruling all over the world, Athena was keeping an eye on humanity. The Bronze Saint took this opportunity to do things they never did before. Seiya invested himself into little music festivals, where he enjoyed playing guitar to young people. Hyoga visited a few places in Russia, his mother’s home country. He wanted to know more about local culture and traditions from this land. Shiryu came back in China to see Shunrei again, his beloved girlfriend that he missed so much. Both of them tried to make up for lost time with their whole hearts, feeling that their love for each other grew day by day. Shun tried to get closer to June with some walks and long conversations on their duties. They were so determined to become friends, they could feel that they were getting along slowly.

Regarding Ikki, he went back to the Death Queen Island, cornered by weird thoughts about his Black Saints. He remembered that his old warriors brutally died, without any burial nor ceremony. Of course, those Knights were the Bronze fighters’ enemies but the Phoenix could not forget them. It was like they were a big part of his life. They served him in the most loyal way, obeyed him frankly and protected the Sagittarius cloth with all their will. They were so devoted that Ikki would never forget them. Even if he missed them a lot, one of those men was missed more than the others. The most faithful, Black Swan, crowded his master’s head and heart since the beginning. Both of them never thought about their relationship. But now that the servant had gone, the Japanese could not get over it.

When the boat berthed in the Death Queen Island’s hottest coat, Ikki felt a familiar presence on the land. Suddenly, he ran to the nearest cliff, next to the sea. He could not explain it but his whole body was stirred by something he knew. He rushed to the enlightened place, his heart beating faster than ever. In his head, memories of him and the Black Swan appeared. Despite their respective roles as a Saint and as a subordinate, they never tried to get closer to each other. The Phoenix always gave orders to his servant, who always obeyed him. Unfortunately, he was so devoted to Ikki that he lost his life during his battle against Hyoga. His body might lie in a secret place on the Island. At least, that was what the Bronze warrior thought.

A silhouette was standing on the edge, looking at the sea. The Phoenix joined it quickly, breathless and feeling more light than before. He knew but said nothing. His presence made the shape react, turning around and revealing its face. The Japanese stayed here, admiring this visage he remembered so well. He could not believe it but the Black Swan was alive, his body injured by his old scars but ready to serve Ikki again.

\- Is it you, master? He asked nervously after kneeling.  
\- Get up, Black Swan. The concerned answered with a soft voice, I’m not your master anymore.

He reached his hand to the Black Saint and helped him. In an instant, they opened their hearts to each other with a tight embrace, made by a sudden impulse. They got ride of their old relationship, built by war and tensions with the Bronze Saints. But now, they could do what they wanted, no more trapped by their old roles. Ikki’s body protected the Black Swan’s weakness, healing him slowly but surely. The Phoenix’s flames could also reassure his beloved one and show his growing affection.


End file.
